Two Peas in a Pod
by I'veGotShorttermmemoryloss
Summary: Troy flapped his wings in the sand, but he drowned. Gabriella looked up into the sky and saw the kite, forgotten in the tree. Life sucks, don't it? Troy doesn't really die in this story.


Gabriella walked up to the brick building and looked up at the roof. Troy soon dived into the pool, staying under for as long as he could hold his breath. "Why is that flower growing out of the cement?" Chad fluffed his tutu until it was as big as his hair, as he twirled across the meadow. "Cilantro took most of my family," Kelsi stated as Sharpay stared back at her. She looked down, realizing she was sick and tired of those stupid red lines. The ball flew in the air, along with Taylor's lacrosse stick, hitting Ryan in the face, maiming his facial features beyond repair. Bending down, Zeke opened the bathroom door, as all the water vapor from the shower hit his face. Jason sat at the desk, opening his book to the index, but realized there was bologna in his _Encyclopedia of Cheeses_.

Gabriella walked into Taco Bell, not knowing how much e coli would affect the rest of her life. "Pack up and go in bed," Troy's father yelled to his favorite son; his only son who had not yet been conceived by the demon that is coconut pie. Chad ripped the month of June off of his Backstreet Boys calendar, declaring his love for Lance Bass once and for all. Kelsi glided over the roof of the car, pulling out her hair extensions. Sharpay's ear-piercing scream was sure to attract all of the neighborhood Great Danes. The leaves tangled in Taylor's hair as the jumped on the trampoline with her leaf-blower. "Casually…" Ryan burped. Zeke stabbed his fingers multiple times with the sharp needle that was being held in his hand, but forced himself to continue, painstakingly. Jason felt déjà vu for the umpteenth time in this 9-day period.

Gabriella reached across her dining room table, crumpled her thirty-page essay into fifteen neat balls and chucked them, one by one, at Troy's head. Troy was not prepared for the things he saw, as the stench of the Wisconsin Cheese Factory engulfed his unsuspecting nostrils. The staple gun in Chad's hand echoed throughout the reflective black hole, as he wondered how it could be so. Kelsi grabbed the sombrero ferociously and pushed on her head screaming, "Meine Katze Hasst Sie Mit Einer Leidenschaft," before realizing she did not speak German. Sharpay smiled graciously as the small child fed her hamster-food from a spoon. Taylor quietly slipped the Sleeping Beauty game into her CD-drive, careful not to disturb the hibernating arctic fox that now inhabited the space below her towering heap of junk mail. The cantaloupe slid off of Ryan's knee as he walked across the fraying tightrope, causing a light periwinkle stickiness to spread across his leg, as fast as the black plague spread throughout Europe. Zeke threw the bowling ball to his imaginary friend, realizing for the first time that Gilbert was indeed imaginary as the ball struck Mrs. Jones in the back of the head. Jason shepherded his flock of garbage cans, full of feathery picture frames, across the elementary school crosswalk.

Gabriella frowned as she realized that the gorilla was in cahoots with the fairies. Troy mooed as he grabbed a handful of sushi from the gelatin bowl. The dramatic robot stomped loudly around Chad, without making even the slightest sound. Kelsi roared as she sent the heavy plastic chair flying into her opponents head. Singing bananas danced across the ceiling as Sharpay flicked her rainbow whip at them. Taylor sat down upon the top of the lamppost and then pondered and pondered about how she got there. Ryan screeched as he insisted that the reduced-fat cheese doodles did in fact taste worse than the regular ones. Zeke turned around to face the garage as he pulled the elegant dress over his head, but the sloth in his sock drawer escaped and ripped the dress into shreds. Jason put the photo on the bedroom wall but collapsed when he saw the picture, once again, that brought back scrumptious memories of lemons and nutmeg.

**I wasn't too sure about this story. I hope you like it. Do you think I should make a sequel? Please review!!!**


End file.
